blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Kokonoe Mercury
Kokonoe is a scientist at Sector Seven. In Continuum Shift, Kokonoe hosts her own omake series alongside Litchi's called Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!. Information Tager's and Lambda's superior at Sector Seven, and also formerly Litchi's. She is half beast-man and the daughter of Jubei and Nine, two of the six heroes, though she shows unexplained disdain for this fact, supposedly "staying angry for weeks" when Jubei is mentioned. Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for Tager to complete his missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She's displayed and perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She has a deep hatred for Terumi, because he killed her mother, Nine, and her aunt. She and Taokaka possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as 'more in common than they realize', due to their impatient nature and short attention span. She also has a strong dislike of Hakumen, but cooperates with him because she needs the Susanoo Unit to defeat Terumi and can't figure out how to seperate him from it. During the events of Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Kokonoe has created and stockpiled hundreds of nuclear warheads in her lab. Hakumen mentions that it was weapons like those that decimated the world a hundred years prior. In the end, after Ragna successfully turned Noel Vermillion back into her normal state, his left arm was destroyed. Kokonoe was able to make Ragna a new mechanical arm. In the past, she worked along side Relius Clover under a group known as the "Sin Architects". Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Collecting candy from around the world * Likes: Ferrero Rocher chocolates * Dislikes: Stereotypes Appearance Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears an with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively as her render shows her barefoot. Abilities Despite being active on the battlefield as much as any character, Kokonoe does not display any combat prowess. Her forte comes in the form of her grand knowledge of magic and science and being the the daughter of Nine supplements this. While she has not shown any of her own creations, her prowess as a scientist is frightening, her alterations to organic and non-organic matter being second to none, even causing the normally ruthless and intimidating Hakumen to shudder at the promise of an 'upgrade' from her. Her prominent works thus far have been the revival of Tager through cybernetics and the activation of Lambda by bonding Nu's soul to the empty homunculus. Due to comments dropped by both Hakumen and Hazama, and also being the daughter of both Jubei and Nine, Kokonoe could be one of the most powerful individuals in the Blazblue universe, though she refuses to admit it as it greatly angers her. As shown by dialogue by Relius Clover in Tager's bad ending, she used to use magic and appearently got into a fight with Relius where she thought she killed him. Gallery File:KokonoeArt.png|Kokonoe's Story Mode artwork. File:Kokonoe_Concept_1.jpg|Kokonoe Concept Art. File:Kokonoe_Concept_2.jpg|Kokonoe Concept Art. Click here to view images of Kokonoe. Trivia * Kokonoe's birthday, April 18th, is Invention Day. * Kokonoe's Guilty Gear ''counterpart perhaps may be Crow, both of whom are great minded scientists with Kokonoe reviving Tager and Crow producing the Robo-Ky series. They also have humorous moments with their creation (I.E. Golden Tager with Kokonoe and while Crow and Robo-Ky constantly argue with each other). There is however more emotion between Kokonoe and Tager while there is more strife between Crow and the Robo-Ky series, to that end, Crow's Robo-Ky (Ky), Roboemkin (Potemkin), and Robo-Justice (Justice) are mimiced onto Mecha-Tager (Iron Tager), Silver Hakumen/Silver Samurai (Hakumen), and Mecha-Tao (Taokaka). * Kokonoe could be the more perverse or at very least foul mouthed out of the entire cast. During Rachel's gag ending in Continuum Shift, Kokonoe lists out an almost impressively long description of what she'll do to Ragna (whom she was smitten with because of a special pair of sunglasses Ragna had on) that are all bleeped out with some of the names of Ragna's attack list. Also in Teach Me, Miss Litchi!(Calamity Trigger version) Kokonoe even said that she would put a rocket mechanism on his "GIGANTIC TAGER!" (a blatant reference to between his legs). * There's also a bit of Baiken from ''Guilty Gear in Kokonoe's portrayal. She has the same bad temper, the same short attention span and the same rough speech as Baiken. She's also on a similar mission to get revenge on the person that killed her mother, much like Baiken's quest to kill "That Man" in revenge for her parent's murders. Hakumen even goes so far as to say that Kokonoe is the incarnation of vengeance itself. On the physical side, she has the same sort of high ponytail as Baiken, including her pink haircolor being similar. She hasn't inherited Baiken's chest size however, though she does seem to have an oral fixation, much like Baiken's constant pipe smoking. * It's also amusing to note that she's apparently inherited Anji Mito's small glasses. * In Continuum Shift Story Mode, every time a character choose a bad ending path, that character would appear in a segment called "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!" , where Kokonoe would give each characters advice on which to choose their path to the true ending. * Given her hobby of collecting candy and the lollipop she often has with her, its likely that Kokonoe has quite the sweet tooth. *In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Kokonoe is the only non-playable character shown to have her own Continuum Shift artwork. One reason for this could be that Kokonoe appears in Continuum Shift's Arcade mode talking to most of the cast. *Kokonoe seems to get some joy out of messing with Bang's head as she says she'd expect a dirty trick he would pull because he is a ninja (this is also ironic as he keeps saying he will fight fair-and-square while some of his moves do lead his opponents to a disadvantage). She has done this twice so far once in Tager's alternate ending in Calamity Trigger, when she expected him to dodge Golden Tager's attack, calling it a cowardly move (though most people would actually condone that action), and second in his "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!" segment when she reprimanded Bang about nearly killing Jin Kisaragi while he was already injured, saying that it's not his style and that killing Jin will also kill Hakumen. She also states that "He just gets louder the more I mess with him". *In Kokonoe's Continuum Shift art, her lollipop sports blue cat ears. However in other art, the lollipop is normal. Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Non-playable Characters